Moonshine
by Burnbee
Summary: read to find out. Oc/Oc
1. Moonshine

bAbby's P.O.V./b  
>i walked in the front door and was attacked by kisses.<br>"down boy!down moonshine!"i being my little black chihuahua barked happlie and got off.i stood back up and hugged nick.  
>"DAD!ABBY'S HERE!"nicky shouted.<br>"OH SHIT DID YOU REMEMBER TO TAKE MOONSHINES OFF HIS LEASH?"larry ask.  
>"UNCLE YOU KNOW I DON'T APPROVE OF A LEASH ON MY BABY WHILE HE'S IN THE HOUSE!"i shouted as he came down stairs.<br>"when are you going to stop calling that thing your baby?"larry ask.  
>"when you stop calling your car your baby."i stated.<br>"never gonna happen."nicky turned and walked off.  
>"you didn't but this cute little thing on a leash while i was didja?"i ask picking up moonshine.<br>"YES HE DID!"nicky shouted.  
>"NICK GO GET A SHOWER!"larry shouted.<br>"YES SIR!"nicky replied.  
>"you put my dog on a leash?"i shreaked.<br>"big mouth."larry mumbled."yes i did."larry added.  
>"why?"i ask.<br>"that's why your here.i've got a little big problem."larry replied.  
>"with what?"i ask.<br>"follow me."larry my left hand in my pocket and moonshine in my right hand i followed my crazy uncle to the living of us remembered i left my suit cases by the front we got there i couldn't believe what i scratch that WHO i saw.  
>"j-jed?oct-octavius?"i exclaimed.<br>"hey abby."octavius looked at abby because House M.D. was on.  
>"yea hey gibbs."jed replied.<br>"but how?"i were my size now and i'm a extreamly tall 18 year old.  
>"that's why i need your help...i can't read the tablet or speak it's languague so i called you knowing you can."larry said.<br>"what about ahk?"i turned around to face me.  
>"he's on tour with a fake tablet."octavius that being said jed stood up and turned to me.<br>"GAH!i didn't realize you were a fan of that monster."jed extreamly close to octavius.  
>"um...monster?"i ask.<br>"he means that thing."larry replied.  
>"this thing is called a dog and this dog has a name is moonshine."i explained.<br>"yea well whatever you call it i don't like it!"jed exclaimed.  
>"jed he bit you thinking yall were playing."larry said.<br>"i don't care!"jed smiled remembering jed was scared of the little chihuahua.  
>"um...may i hold moonshine?"octavius ask.<br>"your not scared of him?"i ask.  
>"no."octavius replied.<br>"then sure."i smiled.i placed moonshine in his hands and jed backed up away from octavius.  
>"ha!he's so small!"octavius then turned to jed."come on jed just touch him."octavius teased.<br>"no."jed put moonshine closer to jed.  
>"come on you know you want to."octavius teased pushed octavius' hands back.<br>"hang abby hold out your hands."jed said.  
>"why?"i ask holding my hands looked at them and picked up a piece of dog fur from my palm and turned to octavius.<br>"there i touched him."jed then let the piece of fur floated down and hit the floor.  
>"jed please?"octavius ask.<br>"no."jed replied.  
>"hey abbs come on i'll help you get settled."larry said.<br>"ok."i walked off.  
>"please?"octavius ask for the eighth time.<br>"no."jed replied.  
>"but pleeeeease?"octavius ask sighed.<br>" i guess."jed carefully handed moonshine to jed.  
>*few hours later*<br>when me and larry came back we were surprised to see jed,octavius,and moonshine all asleep on the was just sleeping on the had his head on octavius' lap with moonshine sleeping in his lap.  
>"i'm going to go get my camra."i nodded and smiled.i left and came back.i took enough to fill my camra which i thought was sad because my camra holds two hundred and fifteen pictures!before i started taking picture's of these guy's i had one hundred and six already takin.<br>"your going to send some of those to me."larry stated.i laughed.  
>"ok larry."i said.<br>"come on i have to go to 's wake them up."larry replied.i nodded.  
>"that or we can just take them while their asleep."i said.<br>"how?"larry ask.  
>"we pick them up bridel style and carry them."i said.<br>"ok."larry grabed jed and lifted him up."dang he's extreamly light."larry said.i rolled my eye's.  
>"yea i know."i said.i walked over and picked octavius nodded and walked to our cars."meet you at the museum."i whispered.<br>"got it."he replied.  
>*the museum*<br>we got to the museum as both woke up.  
>"well hey guy's i thought we'd have to carry ya in too."i said as we all go out.<br>"whatever."jed must have forgot he was holding moonshine because he streached dropping being the closest caught moonshine before he hit the placed moonshine back in my hands.  
>"thanks octavius."i gasp.<br>"your very welcome."octavius smiled and just stood there like what the hell did i just opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.  
>"abby...i'm i'm so sorry.i-i-i forgot that i was holding him.i'm so sorry."jed and octavius had only been with larry a week but they knew how much abby loved that dog and how much he ment to looked at him not with anger or hate or aggervation but with happiness and forgivness but most of all friendship.<br>"it's ok jed."i was had expected me to freak but i didn't."let's just say larry's done worse before."i added.  
>"how is that?i almost broke several bones in it's tiny little body."jed replied. <div> 


	2. NO NOT MOONSHINE!

"he stepped on him then tried to run him over!"i exclaimed giving larry a looks could kill larry would be dead and gone by now.  
>" that is worse."jed agreed.<br>"well atleast i saw him before i ran him over."larry said.  
>"you only saw him because i jumped in the way grabed him and moved up BOTH!"i this time i had passed moonshine back to jed so that i could point my fingers at and slap as i went to slap larry jed but moonshine in my face and he licked me."ugh."i laughed.<br>"take."jed demanded.  
>"if your still afraid of him hand him to me."octavius said.<br>"not afraid i'm just trying to get them to stop so we can go in before the huns and those other guy's get our men."jed whispered.  
>"oh."octavius said.<br>"alright gives meh my puppy."i handed me moonshine and we walked in.  
>*inside*<br>"abbigal your back!"teddy exclaimed.  
>"yes i am."i replied.<br>"welcome back."amelia smiled.  
>"glad to be back."i was a roar the shook the museum.i looked up and rexy was looking at me and wagging his tail."hi 's good to see you too."i stood up happly and walked off.<br>bAhk's P.O.V./b  
>~tonight when i see her i'm going to tell her.i want to know if she loves me back.i have to know and if she's already got someone i'll leave her alone.~was the only thing ahkmenrah was thinking as he walked down the halls to the main hall.<br>"oh hey ahk what's up?"abby ask.  
>"um...erm...bye."i replied and turned around walking back the way i had just come.<br>"ok what was that all about?"abby shrugged.  
>~YOU IDIOT!SHE SAYS HEY AHK WHAT'S UP? AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS UM...ERM...BYE?NOW SHE PROBLE THINKS YOUR A TOTAL NUTCASE!~ bAbby's P.O.V.b  
>~what the hell?~abby thought walking through the the sudden moonshine barked scaring me out of my thoughts.<br>"HOLY SHIZ MOON!"i exclaimed.i continued to walk."kitty kitty doesn't like taking trips inside the kitty doesn't like when i'm playing my kitty doesn't like when i tease him with the kitty doesn't like anything,but the kitty kinda likes it when i pet him on his then he doesn't like it when i give it up to you can't blame the kitty for the kitty being it's hard to find things that arn't WHAT THE KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!KITTY KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!KITTY KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!KITTY KITTY DOESN'T LIKE!kitty kitty doesn't like when i tell him what to kitty doesn't like when his bowl is out of kitty doesn't like when the floor is kinda kitty doesn't like the other kitty."i started moonshine started barking and broke out of my ran off."NO MOONSHINE COME BACK!"i shouted i chased after him.  
>*main hall*<br>i was too ran into uncle larry who picked him up by the colar and went to throw him outside.  
>"NO!"i shouted but he was already outside.<br>"it's not a problem."larry said.  
>"YES IT IS!DON'T YOU KNOW YOU DON'T PUT A DOG OUTSIDE?"i ask.<br>"why?"larry ask.  
>"BECAUSE DOG'S RUN AWAY!"i shreaked.i pushed past him and outside."MOONSHINE!"i shouted.i heard screatching and thump."OH GOD NO!"i shouted seeing as how my dog had been hit.i went to run out in traffic crying trying to grab my dog but larry and octavius grabed me."NO!MOONSHINE!NO!"i screamed at the top of my lungs.i fell to my knee's taking larry with me.<br>"it's ok we can get you another."larry said.  
>"YOU!YOU BITCH IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!I'VE LOST THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO ME IN THE WHOLE WORLD!YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED MOONSHINE YOU PLANNED THIS I KNOW YOU DID!"i screamed at backed up away from tears streamed down my face i got ran off crying,caughing,screaming the whole and octavius looked at larry.<br>"not right man."jed took octavius' hand and they walked off. 


	3. the Lab and The Shepherd

i got to the roof and sat later i stood back up and walked to the edge the breeze felt good.i leaned out into the breeze and it held me up.i didn't hear jed and octavius come up behind breeze stopped and i started falling i made no attempt to save myself but jed and octavius caught me before i fell to far.  
>"are you trying to kill yourself?"octavius ask.<br>"wha?oh...no.i just didn't realize the wind had stopped."i replied.i stood up and walked away.  
>*next night*<br>the whole museum had heard what happened the night before and were angery at and jed were worried for i was no where to be was upset moonshine was gone and i couldn't be was to afraid to show up for heard something and followed his ears to the main hall.  
>"Her parents never took the young girl to spoke of His read her His non-believers walking lost in this their baby with a sad little daddy drank all day and mommy did wanted to give kisses and 'd watch the TV and sit there on the her mom fell her daddy went the drinking and the got worse every their couch she'd be what a sad little like it always does, the bad just got every slap and every her daddy in a drunk rage one a gun on her mom and then took his some people from the city took the girl far a new mom and a new and hugs first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in,And a small little at a picture of said I know that man up there on that cross.I don't know His I know He got He was there in my old house!and held me close to His side!As I hid there behind our couch!The night that my parents died!"i was the truth about my past except that they took me and gave me to looked at me with pity.i had a picture of me and moonshine in one hand and his colar,leash,bed,and name tag in the other.i sang that song with tears in my eye's and tears streams down my face.i was out of it untill jed and octavius walked up to my had cried some too for they knew i loved that dog and they too had also grown a bond with jed lay'd a hand on my shoulder.i jumped up thinking it was larry.i had a first raised."if it's larry let me know."i grunted.<br>"how about jed and octavius?"jed fist dropped i looked down at it with a .you tried to hit friends./i  
>"sorry."i said looking couldn't see my eye's because of my hair.<br>"it's ok."octavius the sounds of our voices we could all tell we all had been some reason we all hugged and it did them some good i guess but none for me.  
>"come had a guy keep the pet store open for ya tonight to see if we could get you another to get rid of moonshine or replace him but ya know..."jed trailed off.<br>"to help make things better."i nodded."alright since you guy's did this just for me i refuse to turn you down because i need to get out one and two because that's really sweet."i added.  
>*the pet store*<br>"ok you guy's don't be afraid to help me pick one out or pick one out yourselves."i ' face light saw jed looking at a puppy but didn't want to ask abby for it.  
>"hey abby."octavius said.<br>"yes?"i whispered to me.i nodded."ok sir.i'll take this chocolate lab."i said picking it up."and this Australian Shepherd."i added picking up the other.  
>*the museum*<br>"so um...my shepherd will be chip."i looked up and octavius nodded."and hey jed why don't you name the chocolate lab?"i looked at me like WHA?  
>"erm...why?"jed ask.<br>"cause i can't think of a name."i didn't see me wink at octavius.  
>"...gizmo."jed said.i smiled.<br>"briliant."i stated.  
>"hey jed come on let's go see our men."octavius said.<br>"ok."jed stopped by me and whispered some thing.  
>"alright i'll make sure these dogs don't leave octavius."i chuckled then winked.<br>"ok just making sure."octavius replied then he also walked off.  
>" chip get's the black colar because she likes it and gizmo get this baby blue colar because sertain tags i'll put my address that way if we fix this they will be back to normal."i muttered to myself.i put their colars on and walked to my desk."gizmo here boy."i came running over."chip."i said and chip followed gizmo.i tied a ribbon around gizmo's neck and placed a note init that octavius gave me." gizmo don't take this off got it?"i barked and i smiled."good boy."i smiled.i turned to chip."chip i need to you to go find octavius and give this note to him and only come back ok?"i barked."do you know which one is octavius?"i whined and put her head in her paws."ok octavius has the funny looking hat with the fur-ish stuff on top that sticks up."i sat up,barked,and took the note.<br>*octavius*  
>chip got there and truned around.<br>"oh hey chip is that for me or jed?"octavius ran over to octavius.  
>(the note in bold and italics)<br>biHey CodeRed plans goin' great!But i need s'more time to get everyone to help with the him out some where!if you need some help with that let me know and i'll give you money and a place to go that really romantic.:)  
>Signed CodeBlacki


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"alright thank you give this to abby please."octavius gave chip a note and she took off.  
>*with abby*<br>chip barked and i looked up.  
>"."i said.i went to read the note when chip yipped."oh i'm sorry forgot your tip."i said.i pulled out a small circle treat and poped it in her mouth."good girl."i added.i read the note."alright chip,gizmo come."i walked over to me.i picked both up and put them in larry's office."stay here and be quiet."i said giving them both a treat.<br>"so where do we go?"octavius ask.  
>"here take this money and follow me."i and jed followed we walked out everyone started getting ready.i left them at the movies and started walking back to the museum.<br>(beep!)  
>"oh my walkie-talkie."i said.<br>"this is red 26 are you there black 4?over."teddy said.  
>"this is black 4 what's going on red 26?over."i ask.<br>"you on your way back?over."teddy ask.  
>" something?over."i ask.<br>"yea we have a code forgot balloons over."teddy replied.  
>"alright.i'll stop by the store and get more and some other ."i said.<br>"thank is red 26 (rexy roars)."teddy said.i didn't hear part of it but i knew what he said.  
>"and this is black 4 over and out."i replied.i put it back on my belt and walked into the store.<br>*the museum*  
>"alright teddy i'm back!"i shouted.<br>"good."teddy walked beside me.  
>(beep)<br>"this is red 15 we have a code blue in the basement.i repeat a code blue in the ."amelia said.  
>"alright this is black 4 coming to your rescue.i'll be down in a moment red ."i said.<br>"thanks ."amelia said.  
>" 4 over and out."i said.i took off down to the basement.<br>*basement*  
>"alright where's red 15?"i pointed to amelia who was trying to get something well out of her reach.<br>"and no one can reach it."nicky said.  
>"what is it?"i ask.<br>"the conffetie canon."nicky replied.  
>"SHIZ!"i shouted and ran over."AMELIA STOP!"i shouted looked down then grabed her walkie-talkie.<br>"red 15 don't you want me to grab this over?"amelia ask.  
>"black 4 if you grab it the wrong way it will go off!over."i replied.<br>"thanks for the tip ."amelia said.  
>" 4 over and out."i said as she climbed down.<br>"how do we get it down?"amelia ask.  
>"iWEi don' 24/i does."i replied."this is black 4 looking for red 24 thats black 4 looking for red ."i said.  
>(dexter replies)<br>"alright red need you down in the basement please ."i said.  
>(dexter replies)<br>"thank 4 over and out."i came down and sat on my shoulder."hey little dude.i need your you go up there get the conffetie canon carefully and bring it to me?"i ask pointing to the high smiled and nodded."thanks."i smiled.  
>(dexter replies)<br>dexter started to climb and just as he grabed the canon the shelf broke.i was the farthest away but my reflexes reacted quicker than the other's.i dashed forward as quick as light.i ran,jumped up,and caught dexter.i landed on my climbed to my shoulder and handed me the canon.  
>"thank ok?"i nodded and took off."here amelia i'll be up stairs if you guy's need me."i said.<br>*up stairs*  
>"no chip bring that back!"nicky ran right into all fell.<br>"here take your balloon pump thing."i chuckled.  
>"thanks."nicky stood up and walked off.i stood up brushed off my pants and looked at chip.<br>"chip behave."i barked and followed one knew about gizmo other than me,octavius,and jed but only me and octavius knew the plan for gizmo.  
>*later*<br>"this is red 8 here looking for black 4 and or black ."octavius whispered.  
>"ok this is black 4 and 10 on the same radio what's up?over."i ask.<br>"um...black 4 i have a code ."octavius whispered.  
>"code green?"rebecca ask.<br>"it means jed fell asleep black ...hang on and i'll get my car and come get you or you can wake him choice red ."i said.  
>"well it would give him time to wake up..."octavius said.<br>"alright red 8 hurry we are running out of ."rebecca said.  
>"ok ok hold on!we will walk home but i need some one to help wake ."octavius said.<br>"put the walkie-talkie by his ."i said.  
>"done over."octavius replied.i took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my shrill and loud girly scream woke up.<br>"...(panting)over."i laughed.  
>"you went panted for air and said it was some sort of message."rebecca laughed.<br>"thanks red 8 over and out."octavius said.  
>"black 4 and 10 over and out see ya in fifteen!"i exclaimed and put it back on my belt.<br>*fifteen minutes later*  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JED!"everyone shouted as jed and octavius came conffetie canon went off and blasted jed and octavius jumped and slunged octavius.<br>"i told you not to tell!"jed exclaimed but octavius just laughed.  
>"so red 8 you guy's made it right on time."i said.<br>"red 8?"jed ask.i chuckled.  
>"we planned tonight was red 8,i was black 4,rebecca black 10,ext."i replied.<br>"oh..."jed trailed off.  
>"hang 's more.i took the liberty of doing something special but not as special as other 's just a thank you for the pet store thing."i said.<br>"ok shoot."jed said.i cartwheeled backwards three times.i went the fourth time and everyone freaked out screaming that i was going to hit the wall.  
>"THAT'S THE POINT!"i shouted.i hit the wall gently and fell over.i jumped up just as a disco ball came down."that's just part of 's the rest?"i exclaimed."oh wait...i think i forgot to hook it on."i said.i hit the wall again and the disco ball went up.i ran away for a came back."ok i'm just going to skip the cartwheels this time and get straight to the point."i said.<br>"good."rebecca laughed.  
>"here we go.i made a cd and it's on don't blame me if it's on a funny are some songs my computer added but any way the cd's my present to you."i said."now there is a extra song i think it's special and 's put on the cd by will be the first song to play."i hit the button disco ball came down as Cowboy Casanova started to play.<br>bYou better take it from me, that boy is like a disease You re running, you re trying, you re trying to hide And you re wondering why you can t get free He s like a curse, he s like a drug You get addicted to his love You wanna get out but he s holding you down 'Cause you can t live without one more touch He s a good time cowboy casanova Leaning up against the record machine Looks like a cool drink of water But he s candy-coated misery He s the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don t want to fight You better run for your life/b  
>"may i have this dance?"octavius ask.<br>"sure."jed laughed.  
>"THAT'S RIGHT DANCE EVERYONE!WOOOOO!"i shouted.i got a ton of laughs but they danced all but and looked so i walked over to him."hey there ahk."i said.<br>"oh h-hey abby."ahkmenrah replied.  
>"some thing wrong?"i ask.<br>"...you wanna dance?"ahkmenrah ask.i smiled.  
>"i'd love to."i smiled.<br>bHe s a good time cowboy casanova Leaning up against the record machine Looks like a cool drink of water But he s candy-coated misery He s the devil in disguise A snake with blue eyes And he only comes out at night Gives you feelings that you don t want to fight You better run for your life Run run away Don t let him mess with your mind He ll tell you anything you want to hear He ll break your heart It s just a matter of time But just remember/b  
>"your great at dancing."i said.<br>"so are you."ahkmenrah smiled and danced more.  
>"He s the devil in disguise.A snake with blue he only comes out at you feelings that you don't want to better run for your life."octavius sang with the smiled.<br>"so why'd ya pick this song?"jed ask. 


	5. Here's your Gizmo!

"because your blue eye's."octavius smiled and rolled his eye's.  
>the song ended.<br>bWell, I walk into the room Passing out hundred dollar bills And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill And I buy the bar a double round of crown And everybody's getting down An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.  
>Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy.<br>Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy./b  
>once everyone heard that they started to but me of course.<br>"STUPID COMPUTER!"rang through out the museum followed by laughter and the song.  
>bAnd I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy.<br>Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy I'm a thourough-bred that's what she said in the back of my truck bed As I was gettin' buzzed on suds Out on some back country road.  
>We where flying high Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.<br>But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation Had me begging for salvation all night long So I took her out giggin frogs Introduced her to my old bird dog And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of And we made love And I saddled up my horse and I ride into the city I make a lot of noise Cause the girls They are so pretty Riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy And the girls say Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
>Everybody says Save a horse, Ride a cowboy.b  
>i decided to get up on stage and shout out the next part.<br>"WHAT?WHAT?"i shouted.  
>"SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!"they shouted.<br>"EVERYBODY SAYS?"i shouted.  
>"SAVE A HORSE RIDE A COWBOY!"they shouted song ended with us laughing.<br>"sorry jed my computer put that on there."i waived it off laughing.  
>"before we continue black 4 may i adepto canis?"octavius shouted.<br>" 's latebras in officium."i smiled.  
>"jed stay here."octavius said.<br>"no actully jed come up here."i came up."give me your bandana."i he untied it and handed it to me.i turned him around and tied it around his eye's.  
>"is this really needed?"jed ask.<br>"yes now shut up and stand still!"i exclaimed slapping him in the back of the head.  
>"ow."jed mumbled.<br>"go red 8."i came back moments carried the small puppy in his arms."og ot og?"i ask.  
>"sey."octavius replied.<br>"alright jed it's a lose knot untie it."i untied it.  
>"ok now what?"jed ask with sarcasm which earned him another slap in the back of the head.<br>"sacrasm don't slide with me bro."i said."now pull up your pant's they're sagging and turn looked at me as if to say Yes turned around.  
>"what are you doing with abby's dog?"jed ask.<br>"thta's not my (whistle's) is my dog."i came running and jumped up in my arms."good girl."i said.  
>"so what?"jed ask.<br>"gizmo is your dog."octavius said.  
>"octavius pointed out the puppy in the store because we both noticed you seemed to like 's why i bought it."i said.<br>"that's why you had me name it?"jed ask.  
>"come on do you really think i couldn't have come up with a name for it?"i ask.<br>"no."jed answered backing away from gizmo who was licking his face.  
>"good."i said.<br>"here."octavius handed jed the grabbed him under his front paws and looked at him with a face of disgust but that soon went away and he hugged octavius.  
>"thanks."jed whispered.<br>"your welcome."octavius replied.  
>"now lets put these dog's down and dance!but be or kill these dog's and your face will meet my fist."i warned then started the music.<br>bSong, Song of the south Sweet potato pie, and I shut my mouth Gone, gone with the wind There aint no body looking back again Cotton on roadside, cotton on the ditch We all picked the cotton but we never got rich Daddy was a veteren, a southern democrat They oughta get rich man to vote like that singing Song song of the south Sweet potato pie, and i shut my mouth Gone gone with the wind There aint no body looking back again Well somebody told us wall street fell But we were so poor that we couldnt tell The cotton was short, and the weeds was' tall But Mr. Roosevelt's a' gonna save us all Well momma got sick, and daddy got down The county got the farm, and we moved to town Poppa got a job with the TVA We bought a washing machine, and then a Chevrolet Song song of the south Sweet potatoe pie, and I shut my mouth Gone, gone with the wind There ain't nobody looking back again/b  
>"WOAH!CAREFUL!DON'T STEP ON GIZMO!"jed now started to be careful of the dogs.<br>"NEXT SONG!"i shouted.  
>bAmerican Girls and American Guys We ll always stand up and salute We ll always recognize When we see Old Glory Flying There s a lot of men dead So we can sleep in peace at night When we lay down our headb  
>"HEY JED KNOW'S THE SONG!LET'S SEE IF WE CAN GET HIM UP THERE TO SING IT!"i shouted.".."i started to chant.<br>"JED!JED!JED!JED!JED!JED!JED!"everyone got on stage dragging octavius with him.  
>"My daddy served in the he lost his right he flew a flag out in our the day that he wanted my mother, my brother,my sister and me!To grow up and live happy!In the land of the free."octavius sang.<br>"Now this nation that I love,Has fallen under attack!A mighty sucker punch came flyin in,From somewhere in the back!Soon as we could see clearly!Through our big black eye!Man, we lit up your world!Like the 4th of July!"jed sang.  
>"Hey Uncle Sam!Put your name at the top of his list!And the Statue of Liberty!Started shakin her fist!And the eagle will fly!Man, it s gonna be hell!When you hear Mother Freedom!Start ringin her bell!And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you!Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue!"both sang.<br>"Justice will be served,And the battle will rage,This big dog will fight,When you rattle his cage,And you ll be sorry that you messed with,The U.S. of AAAAAAAA!`CAUSE WELL PUT A BOOT IN YOUR ASS!IT'S THE AMERICAN WAY!"jed half shouted and half sang.


	6. Play fight

"Hey Uncle Sam!Put your name at the top of his list!And the Statue of Liberty!Started shakin her fist!And the eagle will fly!Man, it s gonna be hell!When you hear Mother Freedom!Start ringin' her bell!And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you!Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue!"both the song ended jed looked down picked up gizmo and looked back up.  
>"can we go now?"jed cleaned up the mess and the six of us(not counting the puppies) left.<br>*NewYork Dog Lover appartments*  
>" this is our ,octavius,gizmo this is my can stay here or i'll drive you to uncle larry's."i said.<br>"you kiddin'?if gizmo's welcome here i want ta stay here."jed exclaimed.  
>"some how i knew you'd say ?"i stood by jed with his arm around him.i smiled."alright up stairs last door on the left."i smiled and went up stairs to check out their room."hey sorry but gizmo stays down here."i said.<br>"why?"octavius ask.  
>"because he's not house trained yet.i only want to show them once."i said.<br>"ok."octavius put gizmo down and they went up stairs.  
>(fifteen minutes later)<br>" go find jed gizmo."i took off up later i heard a whoa and a thump.  
>"GIZMO GET OFF!"jed laughed.<br>"gizmo here gizzy gizzy gizzy!"i came down the stairs with something in his mouth.  
>"HEY!GET BACK HERE WITH MY HAT!"jed laughed.i took the hat from gizmo and put it behind my back.<br>"jed i think your seeing things gizmo doesn't have anything."i said.  
>"where's my hat then?"jed stood in front of me."give it back."jed said glaring at me.<br>"that's a weird place to put a piano."i said looking fell for it and looked up.i took off running.  
>"ABBY!"jed was chuckling.<br>"NO!"i came out a bit more childish then i expected it to but i didn't care.  
>"COME ON!"jed shouted.i went to reply but jumped over the table and didn't jump the couch in time.i went over the couch and hit my head on the wall.i sat up and didn't see jed but my knee was cut open deep and my head hurt but i stood up anyway.i guess jed thought i was going to cry because he was surprized when i stood up.<br>"come on hit me."i grined.  
>"i don't hit girls."jed replied.<br>"well then pretend i'm...what do you call him...oh yea gigantor."i laughed too.  
>"i guess i can do that."jed slugged me in the face.i stumbled back a little.<br>"you've got a nice right hook but not as good as mine."i said.i hit him stumbled backwards and fell on his butt.  
>"i was not purpaired for that.i didn't think a girl could hit that hard."jed said standing saw the bruise already forming on my face where he hit me."holy already bruisin'."jed said.<br>"i know that's why larry doesn't like me getting in fights but i don't care."i hit me again this time in the gut.i spit out a little blood but continued.i reached out and punched him in the 's lip was split alittle and had some blood dripping down his continued throwing punches untill octavius came down stairs an hour later.  
>"HEY!STOP!STOP!"octavius pulled us apart and looked at were covered in blood and bruises."what the hell is going on here?"octavius ask.<br>"were play fighting."i said.  
>"yea and she's got a nice right hook."jed rubbed his soar jaw.<br>"sorry."i said.  
>"alright 's not one part of yall that's not covered in blood or bruises."octavius said.<br>"ok."we continued to rub his jaw.  
>"i'm sorry here let me check your jaw out."i followed me to the table and sat on it.i touched it and he flinched."you can't move jed."i grunted."if your jaw didn't hurt i'd sock you and make it 't grunt at me."i said.i looked at his jaw."alright it should be fine i hit you to hard sorry."i said.<br>"it's great fun comes great sacrafices."jed replied.  
>"you've got a black eye and bloody your nose isnt broken just deeply bruised."i said.<br>"your eye is swollen and black."jed replied.  
>"aye it's ok.i proble deserved it."i laughed and shook his head.<br>"whatever chicka."jed got up.  
>"don't whatever ichickai me."i and jed just laughed.  
>"your to funny."octavius said.<br>"yea."jed agreed.i went to say something when the room started to spin.i started to get real dizzy and the world started to go nothing.i felt like was asleep but knew i wasn't.  
>bJed's P.O.V.b  
>"no time for that octy!"i exclaimed."get'er key's were taking her up there ourselves."i added.<br>" phone too?"octavius ask.  
>"yes."i replied."ok hang on abby we're gonna get you some help."i whispered.i picked her up carefully and what do they call it?oh yea bridle opened the door and followed me to her opened the back seat and i got in."you do know how to drive right octy?"i ask.<br>"yes."octavius started the car and took off.  
>*the hospital*<br>we stopped and i grabed rushed inside.  
>"HELP!HELP!MY SISTER NEEDS HELP!"i were surounded by doctor's and nurses.<br>"what happened?"someone took abby and set her lay'd her down.  
>"we were playing around and"i started to explain.<br>*15min later*  
>"your sister?"octavius ask.<br>"i was i supposed to call'er?"i ask.  
>"good point."octavius replied.<br>"alright i'll call larry."i said.  
>*a few day's later*<br>bAbby's P.O.V./b  
>i started coming to.i had no clue how long i was out but i knew it must have been pretty long.i looked up and saw larry.<br>"uncle larry?"i ask.  
>"abby your awake."larry hugged me really tight.<br>"what happened?"i i already knew i thought i'd ask to see what they told him.  
>"you and jed were horsing around on the hill behind your saw a snake and started both tripped and fell down the went through a few thorn bushes and hit your head on the wall."larry explained."you lost alot of 've lost alot more if jed hadn't picked you up and made octavius drive you here."larry added.<br>"where is he?is he ok?"i pointed over to the couch in the and octavius were both fast asleep onit.  
>"they never leave."larry chuckled.<br>"but wait if they brought me...then how did they except me?a family member has to bring you."i said.  
>"jed ran in shouted help help my sister needs help."larry replied.<br>"why?"i ask.  
>"because your like the sister they never got and they love you like a sister."larry said.i smiled and laughed.<br>"and i love them like the brothers i never got but always wanted."i said.  
>"i'll be back.i have to go talk to the doctor real quick."larry said.<br>",i'll be right here when your done."i chuckled and rolled his eye's before walking this point jed rolled over and opened his eye' he saw i was awake he smiled and walked over to me.  
>" ya feelin'?"jed ask.<br>"i'm feelin' 'bout as good as always."i replied."how long i been out?"i ask.  
>"four almost five days."jed replied.<br>"you ok?"i ask.  
>" time when we fight and you get cut on your couch you'll cover it up wont'cha?"jed ask.<br>" was a huge gash.i should have covered it up."i said."hey by the way i see ya aint found your hat."i chuckled and smiled.  
>"your pretty damn good at playin' hide and go seek."jed said.<br>" hat's on the floor behind the couch.i dropped it when i jumped over."i said."i don't think i got any blood on it."i thought out loud.  
>"you better not have."jed this time octavius walked up behind jed and rapped his arms around jed's made jed jump up.i started to laugh causing octavius to octavius started to laugh it caused jed to laugh all the sudden we stopped just as fast as we started.<br>"thanks."i said.  
>"fer what?"jed ask.<br>"well according to my chart i'd been dead if yall waited."i said.  
>"oh i thought you were going to say for not crashing your car or letting the dog's out."octavius replied.<br>"ok thanks for that too.i'd be pissed if yall crashed my mustang convertable.i'd be well over pissed if you killed or let the dogs out."i smiled. 


	7. Meet the Jakeburns!

"glad we didn't."jed looked at me when i started tapping a beat on my lap.  
>"what are you doing?"octavius ask.i grined.<br>"who let the dogs out?woof!woof!woof!"i started singing with all stopped when larry came in and told us to shut it.  
>*NYDL*<br>"alright so i have...paranormal activity 1 and 2 which are more cool than scary but any way.i have qurantine.i have the grudge 1,2,3,and 4.i have 100 feet.i have one missed call.i have when a stranger calls 1 and 2.i have the fog.i have the mist and i have zombieland."i wanted to watch a horror movie or something so stupid it was scary.  
>"ok...one missed call?"octavius ask.<br>"what's that about?"jed ask.  
>"it's about this person that goes around killing they're dead a marble like candy rolls out of their 's more disgusting than scary."i replied.<br>"when a stranger calls?"jed ask.  
>"it's about this girl who's baby sitting and keeps getting these calls from an unknown friend comes by and stays awhile then on in the movie she's found dead in the bathroom and it freaks the babysitter out."i replied.<br>"the grudge?"octavius ask.  
>"it's freaky."i said.<br>"let's watch paranormal activity 1 and 2 then watch qurantine!"jed and octavius looked at him.  
>"sounds good to me."octavius said.<br>"dido."i said.i popped in the first paranormal activity.  
>*talking about the 2nd paranormal activity*<br>"THOSE WERE AWESOME!"we all shouted.  
>"my favorite part was were it dragged the baby out of it's crib!"jed shouted.<br>"mine was when it dragged the mom down the stairs by her foot!"octavius exclaimed.  
>"mine was were all the pots and pans and crap just made me jump really high but it was awesome!"i then we heard a bang in the good friends we all went to check it out.<br>*the kitchen*  
>"hm...we must be hearing things."i said.<br>"most-"octavius started but the pots,pans,and other things exploded out like in the movie causing us all to scream.  
>"uncle larry!nick!rebecca!i know yall are behind this!"i shouted."come out now!"i one came out.<br>"how do you know it's them?"jed ask.  
>"because whenever i watch movies like those when i was younger larry and nick would always do this to i had a sleep over once for me and my two watched one missed call and we were all grossed out and freaked when we started to go to bed the tv turned was playing to movie all over again which i thought was weird cause i'd taking the movie i went and turned the tv of and just as i turned my bedroom light out and crawled in bed the song that play's on the movie started yea thats not scary untill we found out it was coming from our phones and we didn't have that song."i said."but then we found out it was larry and nick after a long night of no sleeping and jumping."i finished.<br>"it's not them guy's."octavius disagreed.  
>"it must be them."jed was about to disagree again when a door upstairs looked at each other and screamed.<br>"i told yall it wasn't them!"octavius exclaimed.  
>"wait where are the dogs?"i and jed looked at each other.<br>"i thought you knew."jed stated.  
>"i thought you knew."i replied."CHIP!GIZMO!"i and gizmo came in the room up to me and jed.<br>" it can't be them."octavius said.  
>"what do you mean?"jed ask.<br>"they got here to quick for it to be them."octavius replied.  
>"oh."jed stated.<br>"hey guy's i think i know what it mouse.i put a trap in my room the would have slamed the door and the pots and pans i put a trap behind an i guess i messed it up when i set it up."i said.  
>"there it is!"jed pointed to itand it just happened to be by octavius' jumped up on jed's back."you ain't scared of mice are ya octy?"jed ask.<br>"terrified."octavius sighed and held octavius just happened to walk in.  
>"woah whats goin' on here?"larry ask.<br>"there was a mouse by octavius' freaked and jumped up on jed's back."i replied.  
>"oh."larry stated.<br>"yea."octavius said.  
>"stupid mouse.i've been after that thing for months!"i exclaimed."but it keeps setting off the traps!i swear it's like that show tom and jerry!"i laughed."not kidding.i turn into a cat and try to get it and he runs me face first into a wall."i added.<br>"alright we believe you."larry said.  
>"jed if you'd let me go i'd get down."octavius said.<br>"ok."jed let go and octavus hopped down.  
>"so anyway abby those friends i wanted you to meet are here."larry said.<br>"ok come on in."i man,one woman,one teenage boy,and one teenage girl stepped in."hi.i'm abbigal nicky gibbson but yall can call me abby,abbs,or gibbs."i said.  
>"we are the jakeberns.i'm ben this is my wife sandy and my son damian."ben said.<br>"and this is my girlfriend nina."damian said.  
>"cool it's nice to meet you all."i replied.<br>"um...not to be rude but who the heck are those cute guy's behind you?"nina ask.  
>"um...this is my brother jed and his boyfriend octavius."i replied.<br>"oh."nina stated.  
>"ya know ya always do that to go nina we are done."damian said.<br>"fine but i'll get you back i always do."nina walked then chip and gizmo came ran up to damian and jumped on them all to the ground.  
>" off the guest."i and jed started shooing them off damian."i'm so sorry 're new and are very very loving and curious puppies."i added once i had chip and jed had gizmo.<br>"oh it's ok i love dogs."damian said."c-can i hold one?"damian ask after a moment of silence.  
>" ones names chip."i said.i carefully handed chip to damian.<br>"she's a um...shep ain't she?"damian ask.  
>"um...yes a Australian Shepherd to be percise."i said."and thats jeds dog gizmo."i added.<br>"he's a chocolate lab."jed stated.  
>"wow you guy's love dogs."damian replied.<br>"so you guy's should hang out sometime."larry said.  
>"indeed we should."i replied.<br>"well,can he stay here a few hours?"ben ask.  
>"i have some stuff to do."sandy added.<br>"uh...sure if he wants."i looked to damian.  
>"you guy's sound pretty cool."damian said.<br>"so you like horror movies or scary movies?"i ask.  
>"you kidding?i LOVE them."damian said.<br>"then come join the what we've been watching for the past while."octavius said.  
>"ah he does speak."ben said.<br>"see yall later thanks abby."sandy said.  
>"it's really no problem at all."i smiled.<br>"bye."everyone ,ben,and sandy left.  
>"so we don't actully have to watch those do we?"damian ask.<br>"not really why?" ask.  
>"because he's proble chicken."jed said.<br>"chip!"i jumped up and landed on barked at jed.  
>"alright."jed pretended to zip his lips.<br>"no i'm actully not chicken but i've seen them all 'cause i love'em so much."damian said.  
>"we can watch something else but all i have besides horror and scary movies would be kids,romantic,sad,fiction,non-fiction,family,science,history,and death."i said.<br>"cool how about teen movies cause we're all teens."damian said.  
>"yes that would be best."octavius agreed.<br>"ok.i have 17 again,the blind side,twilight,new moon,eclips,jeff dunham-"i started.  
>"jeff."damian stated.<br>"ok."i replied.  
>*the movie*<br>peanut : IT'S EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!EVERYONE LEFT THEIR HOUSE AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!BACK TO YOU!CALL ME BACK AT FIVE O'CLOCK AND I'LL TELL YOU THE SAME THING!ONLY GUESS WHAT!THEIR GOING THE OTHER WAY!

"look man i know i didn't finish school but that freakin says Sa-na-ata-a-na."peanut said.  
>"it says Sanantana."jeff replied.<p>

"Dun-Ham!dot com!"peanut said.  
>"it's Dun-Ham."jeff said.<br>"Jeff-fa-fa Dun-Ham dot com."peanut said.  
>"Jeff-fafa?"jeff ask.<br>"yes you have an unneeded f."peanut replied.

"bad timing."walter said.  
>"why is that?"jeff ask.<br>"because not 2 seconds before it hit i told my grandson to pull my finger."walter said."he pulled my finger.i farted and half the neighborhood fell down."walter replied.  
>"not good."jeff said.<br>"i know the other day i cracked my knuckles and he dove under the couch!"walter exclaimed.

"yea hung up on her."walter said.  
>"not good."jeff replied.<br>" called right back and ask `did you hang up on me?`.i said i dunno did it sound a little something like this?click."walter said.

Jeff's wife : hunny can you see yourself?your driving a powder blue holding a three pound 's pretty christmas decorations all over the back window and you make your living with GAY!'click'  
>Jeff : bitch!'click'<br>*end of disk*  
>"ok i have a new favorite person."jed laughed.<br>"same."octavius agreed.  
>"good."damian and i replied.<br>*hours later*  
>we had all fallen asleep on my couch untill my cell phone jumped up when they heard the song from one missed call playing.<br>"woah thats that awesome song they play before people are killed on one missed call!"damian exclaimed.  
>"sounds creepy."octavius whispered to jed.<br>"yea uncle."i said."ok bye."i added.  
>"to the museum?"jed ask.<br>"to the on damian your gonna love this."i grined.  
>"o-ok."daman he said that i could tell this was going to be one hell of a friendship. <p>


End file.
